The Ancient Blood
by The Reaping Wolf
Summary: (Set after the reckoning) The gang is at yet another safe house staying out of the Edison Group's sight. Even though the one in NY is destroyed they still have to worry about the other states groups. But enemies are closer than they think causing a major betrayal, with Chloe getting captured! Everything changes then and there, forever...
1. The Dream Becomes A Nightmare

**Ok guys,**

**This is my first Darkest Powers Fanfiction,**

**I'll try to upload as often as I can, also check out my other stories :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

**Notice: Sorry for any bad grammar XD (It happens)**

**Ch.1 The Dream becomes a Nightmare**

* * *

Normal Pov

Running, Chloe running through a forest on a moonlit night. Derek in wolf form chasing her. Chloe's laughing as they play a friendly game of chase.

They ran together until the wind seemed to smash into Chloe to hard causing her to fall over unto her back. Her eyes were shut but when she opened her eyes and looked up, there was Derek unto of her.

His eyes slowly turned from glowing emerald green to blood red. Last thing I see are his opened jaw of razor sharp-white fangs glistening as bright as the moon.

(Flash)

Derek, Tori, Simon, and Chloe are in a gray van. Derek's driving and Simon's in shotgun. Tori is in the back seat with Chloe in the back on look out. A black car comes into the front view and it looks like they'll crash. Seconds before impact everything goes black.

(Flash)

Smoke rising. Everything's in black and white. The sky is a gray-white color and the smoke is gray. A black pistol slowly comes into view and you the smoke originated from the barrel of the gun.

(Flash)

A pool of blood. Chloe looks up, her hair dyed in blood, and sees the sky raining blood.

(Flash)

Derek's tears.

* * *

Chloe's Pov

My eyes shot open and I sit up, one hand on my forehead and my other against the bed mattress. My breathing heavy but silent.

It was a dream Chloe, chill.

Knowing I won't be able to go back to sleep I swing my legs over to the side of the mattress and just sit there for a bit.

I've never liked my dreams. Something bad always happens after them.

I sigh and wipe the sweat from my forehead and look around. Tori's fast asleep and of course, snoring. Aunt Lauren's in the next room, with Derek and Simon downstairs with Kit also in the next room.

I get up knowing I won't be able to go back to sleep. I silently make my way to the door trying not to make the floor boards creak. When I get to the door I open it just enough for me to get through and close it behind me.

I quietly make my way to the kitchen, planning to watch some TV only to be stopped by hearing Aunt Lauren's voice. I move in a little closer by the stairs so I would be in ear-shot range.

Wait, what am I doing? This is my Aunt Lauren, I mean I know she's done a lot of bad things to me-to us, but she regrets it so I've forgiven her. Haven't I? Never mind just shut-up and listen in, let's see if you're forgiveness was really worth it.

* * *

Normal Pov

"I know, I've gotten it situated. It looks like they'll be staying here longer so you can attack once they're calm and unpacked, less cautious." Lauren spoke into the phone. After a silence she spoke again. "Yes, give me 3 days and they're yours." Another quick silence. "I won't, I didn't understand how dangerous they were until now. Seeing them, even Chloe. They're powers are uncontrollable, hers more than everyone's." She's silent for a while. "Okay, bye." And with that she shuts her phone and begins making her way to the stairs where Chloe was hiding.

Chloe silently crept back into her room, and when her door closes, Lauren's passes hers leaving her shadow through the door and then it's gone and Chloe waits tensed until she hears her aunts door close.

That night, Chloe couldn't sleep, couldn't believe her aunt thought she was a danger to nature. Well she was, but she knows she can control it, she just needs time. But to her aunt, that doesn't seem to meet reality.

And she trusted her. Forgave her even after what she did to her. She never liked Derek and her together but this is much more than a relationship between two supernatural beings to want them gone._ It was the danger, after all she did suggest this to my mother. But she knew the mistakes didn't she? _These questions never left her mind no matter how hard she tried, but she knew one thing. They had to leave, and soon. They only have three days to leave without awaring and leaving her aunt behind. So the question is, is this really reality?

* * *

Morning, still normal Pov

When morning came Chloe shook Tori up who was non to happy but trudged up and out for breakfast with Chloe following who had already showered and dressed.

At the table Chloe couldn't look at her aunt in the eyes, so mostly focused her attention on Derek, it was strange for her. Everyone was acting normal cause that's what it felt like except for her.

Chloe's aunt still sent Derek harsh glares and stares, but to Chloe she hadn't really noticed it till now. But she didn't want her aunt to know something was it so after breakfast she grabbed Derek's hand and kissed him in front of everyone then headed for the door.

"We'll be back later!" She shouts as she opens the door.

"Be careful!" She hears Kit yell and shuts the door imagining the look on her aunts face.

Chloe led Derek deep into the forest until the were just barely in sight of the cabin but couldn't be seen by their view. Derek who was suspicious the entire way finally took the chance to speak seeing they had finally stopped. "What's wrong?" He asks.

Chloe turns around with a sad expression and Derek instantly knows it's bad.

"L-Last night-" She begins then pauses for a minute almost not believing what she's gonna say. But she does. "Last night I woke up in the middle of the night because I had a nightmare and I went down stairs to watch TV to get my mind off it when I heard Aunt Lauren..."

She stopped and Derek grabbed Chloe's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he listened intently. "I can't believe what I heard, I-I just c-can't." She whispered. "It's okay Chloe." Derek says in his low voice. Chloe let's out a breath. "No it's not, Derek! It's terrible!" She yells and takes her hand out of his grasp and walks in a small circle with one hand to her head.

"My aunt she set us up. AGAIN! I trusted her, and last night I heard her talking, she said I'm uncontrollable and that-that they can make their attack in 3 days. I trusted her, I forgave her even after what she did to us! A-And she said that she sees us as a d-danger, a danger! That has to be freakin taken and killed! She said it emotionlessly! Like we're not actual people, w-with our own lives!" She was shouting now but then Derek pulled her close to him and hugged her. "You're right it's not. I don't believe it either, she doesn't like us together I know, but this..." He growled.

He then let her go and began walking toward the cabin with Chloe by his side. "We need to tell Kit, if anyone, he'll know what to do." He said, the rest of the walk was silent until they reached inside where Tori and Simon were at their usual fights. **(A/N: I've read the book, though I can't remember if they know they're siblings or not so I'm going with they know)**

"Why'd you change the channel! I was watching that!" Tori was shouting at Simon.

"Because I don't want to watch cheap girls get their nails done for half an hour!" Simon yelled back.

"Like watching Basketball is anything I would want to watch!" Tori yelled.

And it went on and on like that until Kit stole the remote and changed it to dragon tails just to mock them.

Chloe then though of a distraction and leaned up to Derek's ear and whispered, "I know how to get my aunt out, just follow my lead." she said and walked normally to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Derek casually followed her and grabbed a water from the fridge Chloe was in and sat down on a stool near her and began drinking the water.

After a minute Chloe yelled over her shoulder "We're out of Bacon!"

Kit looked over. "It's fine, we have eggs." But Derek got the idea and entered. "Dad we NEED bacon." He said growling.

Tori muttered "Doggie needs" behind him but Derek ignored her. Chloe closed the fridge and began to scurry through the cabinet for some chips.

Kit got the message through Derek's look and called over to Lauren after sighing. "Lauren go grab some bacon from the store." She nodded and grabbed her purse before leaving through the front door, closing it behind her.

Derek and Chloe let out a sigh right after the door closed gaining everyone's attention.

"We need to talk." Said Derek walking to the living room where Tori and Simon already were as Chloe and Kit came up behind him.

Chloe collapsed on the couch while Kit, Simon, and Tori took the chairs. Derek remained standing.

"We need to leave." He stated bluntly.

Everyone apart from Chloe was listening intently now. "Explain." Said Kit simply.

"Chloe's aunt-" Chloe interrupted him. "Last night, I overheard my aunt talking about us... About giving us to the Edison Group. She's set us up, for good this time." Chloe whispered the last sentenced.

Everyone was shocked by this and as she was going to continue, Derek finished for her.

"We have three days, that's when they're suppose to come." He said.

"Okay we'll leave tomorrow. I won't let them get you guys. I'll distract Lauren while you guys make you're escape. I know of another safe house we can stay that not even Lauren knows about. We need to begin packing NOW." He said getting up leaving the room patting Chloe's shoulder before heading to his office.

The four in the living room were silent for a while but ended by Simon saying "I can't believe this! I mean we trusted her, you trusted her." he said referring to Chloe.

"Yeah." Tori said before getting up and leaving, giving Chloe a quick glance before heading up to her room.

Simon did the same giving Chloe a quick hug before heading to his and Derek's room to pack.

Derek hugged Chloe. "You should pack." He whispered to her as he let go. She nodded mutely and headed toward her room hesitantly while Derek headed to his.

When Chloe reached her and Tori's room she let a tear fall before opening the door...

* * *

**Kay, my first Darkest Powers fanfiction so if I'm a little off on the characters plz tell.**

**Hope it was good, next chapter will come hopefully tomorrow.**

**Till then!**

**;)**


	2. Escape

**Hey people,**

**So here's the next chapter of 'The Ancient Blood', sorry for any OOC-ness but it'll probably happen a lot. I will probably make changes to the characters later to make them more adjusted for the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers (If I did, there would be a waaaay better ending).**

**Notice: Again sorry for any OOC-ness and for any bad grammar.**

**There will also be future OC characters and a BIG change in Chloe.**

**Ok, now on with the chapter already! **

**Ch.2, _Escape_**

* * *

Derek's Pov

Tonight I couldn't sleep. We had been betrayed by Chloe's aunt, and Chloe trusted her, yet was looked upon by her as a monster. And because Chloe trusted her, I did too. I know Lauren never liked me, but still this is bad.

I looked over seeing Simon fast asleep, and half-way to falling off the mattress of the bed. I sigh and slide off my bed, grabbing s T-shirt before heading toward the door. I pull it on as I open the door and went to get some fresh air.

Before I reached the front door I saw Dad's office light still on. My wolf instincts told me to go in for some reason. I did knowing my wolf senses have never failed me, and saw his email was up. I brought the mouse slowly to the most recent sent box and clicked on it. It read:

_**Me (Kit) - You can take the necromancer, as I said before I can take care of Derek. He hasn't proved to attack and lose control around us. The necromancer however is too dangerous, she has too much power for one body and can't control it. **_

_**Lauren's been discovered by the necromancer as well, we changed the 'escape' time to two days. Tomorrow night be ready to get your side of the bargain done. Take the necromancer and leave the rest of us alone.**_

_**- Kit**_

_**Edison - I see, I will tell the scouts soon enough. We take the necromancer and we shall leave the rest of you alone. That is as long as you leave us alone, no more sneak attacks Kit Bae. Goodnight. - St. Cloud**_

I can't believe this. Dad's offering Chloe's life as a bargain to get them to leave us alone. Chloe's life! This can't be Dad's real intentions. But I know it is.

The rest of the night I went through all his read email, not wanting him to get suspicious. I discovered out all his secrets, I knew he wasn't fond of Chloe but to betray her is betraying us.

I'll tell Chloe and the others about this in the morning. Best place to talk the four of us would be in the attic. With my last thoughts I slid out of the room, leaving the room how I found it, and silently crept back inside me and Simon's room.

* * *

The next day, Chloe's Pov

I was getting dresses with Tori taking forever in the bathroom when I heard someone knock on our door. I made my way to the door putting my left converse shoe on my right foot by mistake and opened the door.

Derek.

Derek stood there with his usual poker face and something else... was it sorrow? I shook myself of the thought when he began talking. "-need to talk." I just nodded and was about to close the door when he reached out and held it open. "Get Tori and meet me up in the attic. Don't tell Kit or Lauren." He said and left. "You're shoe is on the wrong foot by the way!" He called from down the hall. I blushed and rolled my eyes before closing the door. I sat on my bed as I moved my shoes the right feet when Tori came out. "What did Dog-boy want?" She asked me.

"Something about meeting him in the attic, you're coming." I answered. I then re-tied my shoes and headed to the door, not even looking back to see if she was following behind me.

* * *

In the attic, Normal Pov

Once everyone had gathered they all sat on the floor, though Tori was complaining about the dust...

"So Dog-breath, you gonna tell us why we're up _here?_" She asked Derek. He scowled at her nickname to him but kept his poker face on. "We're leaving earlier tonight, without Kit." He said to the group. "What!" Everyone whisper-shouted except Derek himself.

"Why bro?" Asked Simon.

"I was on Dad's computer-" "Wait you went on Dad's computer!" Simon interrupted but Derek continued ignoring him. " It turns out he made a deal with the Edison Group."

Chloe's face paled. "He's with my aunt, great just another person I trust betrays me." She whispers the last part.

Derek looked over to her and shook his head. "He knows she's with the Edison Group but isn't exactly with her." "Wait, what exactly was the deal?" asked Tori. Derek turned to her. "He wanted to trade one of us, to assure the rest of our safety. He wanted them to take one of us, and make it seem like they were captured when it was all a set-up." He answers.

"What was the trade?!" Simon demanded, expecting it to be his brother.

"Doesn't matter, it won't change anything, we stick together." He stated. He cared for Chloe not wanting her to feel like it's her fault because it's not. It's the Edison Group's fault, it always is.

He glanced over at Chloe seeing she had paled, but no one else noticed, to focused on the conversation.

"Who!" Simon shouted causing Derek to flinch slightly.

Derek looked away and whispered her name softly.

"Chloe."

* * *

Chloe's Pov

When Derek glanced at me before my suspicions rose, only to be confirmed seconds later after Simon demanded the name. My name, having my suspicions confirmed I looked up seeing Tori and Simon's shocked expressions. They're eyes widened, and then focused their attention on me.

Everyone one of them - Simon, Tori, and Derek - all gave me _that_ look. I then remember Aunt Lauren's words from the previous day. When she took out all the details she was really saying this:

_"Her powers are uncontrollable, you were right, I should have known all along she couldn't be tamed."_

"Chloe?" Simon's voice shook me out of my thoughts and I looked up seeing them all looking at me with worried expressions. I guess I had spaced out a bit...

I looked away from them all and stood, ignoring and cutting off whatever they were saying I made my way to the door.

I noticed Derek remained silent after well_ that_, same old Derek I guess. I didn't want to walk out and miss the plan so I decided to tell them what I had in my mind before getting a breather. "We'll leave tonight, like Kit had said, just earlier then he planned. That way, we'll get a head start. We can figure out the rest when we're far enough away, though our best chances would be to hide in the city." I said and pulled the door open leading to the stairs to the hallway. "Chloe?" This time it was Tori's voice. "I'm fine, just need to be alone right now. I'll pack later." I said and left, closing the door behind me.

* * *

~ Time Skip ~

11pm, Still Chloe's Pov

It was time to go, I was packed and everything, now just sitting on my bed... painfully waiting for Tori. She had packed 4 duffle bags to their limit and was now pacing trying to decide which one to bring, because we - Derek and I - made it clear she only brings one.

She growled just at the thought.

After like 5 minutes I finally gave up and stood. "Okay Tori, which one has all the shower stuff?" I asked. She pointed to the one furthest to the left. "Toss it." I stated. She snarled at the wall (not at me for once, yea!) then picked up the bag and tossed it to the corner.

"Which one has the shoes?" Knowing full well she had enough shoes the fill an ENTIRE duffle bag. Tori pointed to the other one on the left side. I nodded, "Take the converse and one pair of running shoes out." She pulled out the black converse and white track shoes, frowning at the rest of her shoes - which were mostly sandals, completely worthless when on the run - then tossed that bag to the corner with the other one.

"Ok, now which bag has the warmest clothes?" I asked her. She pointed to the one on the right. "Ok, make some room in it and put those shoes in it and toss the other bag in the corner." She did just that as I headed over to the window and opened it completely.

"Let's go." I called quietly over my shoulder then leapt out the window, and watched amusingly as she struggled to get her bag out the window and then herself. I chuckled silently then turned around and made my way into the forest, not looking back to see if she was following.

I smirked. Call it Karma for previous times she's left me behind.

* * *

**Ok end of chapter 2, I have the story written down on paper so I try to update once I get it all down. **

**Anyways, if my characters are a bit off, once again tell me about it and how I can make it more accurate.**

**Thx guys!**

**Plz review ;)**

**LaTeR!**


	3. The Chase

**Whatz up Darkest Powers readers!**

**I am very hungry and the AC is down so sorry for any mistakes in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers (I accidently put 'Fairy Tail' there before XD)**

**Chapter 3,_ The Chase_**

* * *

Chloe's Pov

We ran through the cold night, Tori running not far behind me. Our feet stomping softly as we run. We had decided we go to the city to hide, there being enough cover and too populated to make an attack on us. Now we just need to stay together to get there.

So really we just need Derek and Simon to catch up with us now.

A bush ruffled to my left, Tori instantly ran sprinted in front of me, raising her hand with tiny bolts around her fingers. Two black shadows emerged and I barely made out one of their faces. "Wait!" I whisper-shouted at Tori, seeing she was about to fire.

She hesitated then saw Simon and immediately lowered her hand.

We hung back for a second letting the guys get in pace with us before starting up again in rhythm. Derek leading us with me behind him, while Tori flanks my right with Simon on my left.

We didn't say anything else knowing the risk is too great, so the only thing heard by us was our breathing. Half-way toward the city a red flare shot into the sky over head. Derek's and I's glaze locked for just a second both thinking the same thing. "Split up!" Derek said in his low deep voice.

He then grabbed my arm and sprinted away from the others to the left away from Simon and Tori.

We kept running like that, my breaths coming heavier and heavier as we ran but knew we couldn't stop. My legs were flaming but I kept running until I felt something ram against my side.

Next thing I knew I was air-born, my head was spinning, as I landed on the ground flat on my back. I looked up seeing Derek in wolf form, his fangs tearing the into the hunters in black. Guns were flashing and thundering through the night as Derek stood his ground protecting me.

He was cornered yet took out anyone who got to close to either of us. Radios and walky-talky's were blasting. I screamed when I felt hands wrap around my waist and threw me again. I hit my head on something hard this time, my body going numb and unresponsive. Lights spun around me and I it seemed like the stars were getting closer and closer. I tried getting up but my feet failed me until the fourth try, though I was still a bit unsteady.

As I ran everything was spinning, multiple times I bashed into trees and almost fell against logs and rocks. Though finally my vision came into focus and realization hit me that I was lost in the forest and the back of my neck was wet.

I heard a bark in the distance and I knew it was Derek's. I ran toward the direction I heard him and came into a clearing where Derek was being held by two big men, with another holding a gun to Derek's temple.

"No!" I screamed before I even considered what I was doing. I sprinted out toward the men and tackled the one with the gun and we both slammed to the ground.

* * *

Derek's Pov

I was cornered but only 3 seemed to be left. I kept my guard up watching the guy in front of me who had his gun ready. Before I knew what was happening two guys bashed into my sides as I felt a sting in my left back leg. They were holding me down, I tried to throw them off but the tranquilizer was in my system.

It wasn't enough to knock me out though and I was sure they knew that if they were from the EDG. They had to be.

The man with the gun walked and stood in front of me and pressed his gun against my temple. I growled when I saw him grin. "Time to say goodbye to your girl, eh?" He said in a mocked tone, causing my ears to perk and my heart race.

Chloe...

_Protect_

_Protect_

_Protect_

My inner wolf thought.

"No!" My head snapped to the voice.

Chloe.

I tried to restrain figuring out what they were doing but they held me down, forced to watch as Chloe ran out and tackled the armed guy that was in front of me. They both fell to the ground, hitting hard.

I snarled still trying to shake them off as I watched to more men come out from the forest and grab Chloe, yanking her to her feet and stabbing a needle into her neck making her almost immediately go limp.

Her eyes went dull, eyelids shut closed, and body fell limp into the strangers arm. I barked, snarled, and growled, trying to reach Chloe but they wouldn't get OFF of me. I readied the last of my energy and leapt for Chloe only to have feel a sting while in mid-air causing me to collapse and watch as they drag Chloe away.

I whimpered for a failed in protecting her, a member of my pack, my love...

_Protect Chloe_

_Lover Chloe_

_Protect_

_Failed_

My inner wolf whimpered echoing my thoughts with his.

My heart beat slowed, the tranquilizer doing it's job, I felt my body go tired. I used the last of my energy to howl to the moon until the sleep consumed me.

* * *

Chloe's Pov

The men dragged me through the forest, I wasn't completely out of it though it was still hard to think. My body was limp and unresponsive, out of my control, so I knew there was no escape left for me.

Derek's whimper echoes through my ears from the memory, seeing him collapsed and breathing hard, whimpering as he laid there trying to reach me. But couldn't. His eyes never left me as they dragged me away. From him.

Just when I get my eyes slightly open I see a blurry gray van and my eyes shut once more, my energy completely diminished, but my ears have yet as I hear they lift me and themselves into the back of the van and hear a wolf's howl before darkness swallows me whole leaving me with my one thought, one name.

Derek.

* * *

**Ok, so that's the end of chapter 3. **

**I hope you like and review. **

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**LaTeR! ;)**


	4. Hate To Break It To You

**Hey readers, whaz up?**

**Anyways thank you for those who leave/left reviews for my story/stories, it helps me continue the story, so thanks again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

**Notice: Sorry for any mistakes [my mouth hurts from the orthodontist :( ]**

**Chapter 4, Hate To Break It To You**

* * *

Derek's Pov

Morning descended when I awoke. I was still in wolf form so I went back to where I changed and shifted back, slipping my clothes on after.

While I walked my way toward the city I thought about Chloe.

Her smile, laugh, clumsiness, eyes, her hands in my fur, and her soft voice. All of it gone now, she's gone. Because I couldn't protect her!

it should have been I they took, not her. Not Chloe. Though I know this was their plan, last night when they didn't kill me then and there, it was because they wanted her. They wanted Chloe.

Damnit! If only I gotten to her, I never should have left her side.

"Chloe, if you're still alive, don't let them break you." I whispered into the wind.

* * *

Random Valley, Normal Pov

"Where are they! They should be here by now!" Tori whined at Simon who was massaging his temples trying to make his head-ache go away that was caused by Tori's babbling.

"We just have to keep waiting, Tori." Simon responded trying to hide the irritation in his tone.

"Simon, we've been waiting _here _all night! It didn't even take us that long to get here!" Tori went on.

"Knowing Derek he probably gave us that time to hold them back as long as he could." He replied to her pacing.

"What about Chloe? Derek would have made her go ahead without him." Tori argued back.

"That's what he would probably do, if he had the time, and knowing Chloe-" "She wouldn't have left him." Tori finished his sentence sighing.

"We just need to wait." Was all Simon said.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." And with that Tori stopped her ranting but continued pacing.

* * *

Derek's Pov

When the city came into range I saw Simon and Tori waiting across the street. Tori's pacing while Simon leans against a wall with his eyes closed. I'm surprised they're not at each others throats right now. _That's_ new.

I leapt over the iron fence that divided the forest from the city and slowly made my way to them trying to decide how to break it to them.

I think I was sweating just at their reactions, not wanting Simon to hate me like I do right now, or Tori's endless rants and bolts at me.

Then again, I deserve it. This is my fault.

_It's not, we couldn't get to her. It's the Edison Group's fault. They know we love her. We have to believe in her. She's ours after all. _

_They won't blame you either, they're pack._

_We just need to get ours back._

My inner wolf ranted causing me to sigh.

Simon noticed me first, waving to me getting Tori's attention.

I could tell on the look on their faces they were wondering where Chloe was. I wonder that too. And it's also what I fear.

"Hey bro, where's Chloe?" Simon asked me. Oh, god. How am I gonna say this. That they took her. Which is exactly what happened. It was cruel, putting us in the position like that. She thought I was gonna die, so she sacrificed herself when it was all a trap. I wonder if this was Dad no Kit's sick idea of a set-up.

I snarled just at the thought.

"Derek?" Simon repeated worriedly.

I looked up at them, even though my hair is covering my eyes. I have to say it, just say it Derek. I take in a deep breath and say, "They took her."

Simon looked shell-shocked. (A/N: Love that word)

A few tears come to my eyes but don't drop, thankfully not seen by my long hair. I watch as they let the news sink in and their eyes widen. I see Tori turn her back to us, seeing a few tears down her cheeks.

"H-how?" Tori asks, crying silently. But the stutter made it obvious.

I looked up meeting their eyes seeing them flinch slightly at my tears that were now rolling down my cheeks. Been a while since I cried.

I couldn't meet their eyes anymore so I stared at the wall instead. "They used me to get to her. I couldn't protect her." I say quietly.

Understanding meets their eyes as they must have realized how I must feel, how I _do _feel.

They nod and a silence passes.

All I can hear is the cars passing and the flapping of wings. I smell the salty tears of my pack, and the natural smell of the street. I look up at the clouds wondering where the stars guide us until Simon's raised voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"We need to get her back!" My brother shouts.

"She could be d-dead, that's what they wanted, wasn't it?" Tori shouts at him.

"She's not dead!" Simon protested, the tears flooding his eyes.

"How do you know? That's what they do to us! They did that to Liz!"

Simon looked like he was gonna snap back hard but I stepped in, literally.

"Enough!" I shouted at them. "And that's what they do to werewolves, isn't it?" I shout then lower my voice. "Listen, when I told you they used me to get to her, I mean that. Last night, they had me, they could have killed me if they wanted. They pulled off a really sick show." I looked away and leaned against the wall, looking at the sky once again.

"That night, I was cornered and held down. Chloe was no where in sight until one of them held a gun to my head. He didn't pull the trigger though. He told me to say goodbye, I thought he meant me, but he didn't pull the trigger, he grinned. And that's when Chloe came out and tackled him. She thought he was going to kill me, hell it looked that way, but that's just how sick it was. I would have killed them all but they tranquilized me, I don't even think they had real guns on them. It must have been the plan, the entire show was a set-up. It's sick." I growled.

"You think Dad planned it?" Simon asks me.

"He's no father of mine, I have no doubt either." I say.

Another silence passes.

"So then what do we do?" Tori asks who stayed mostly silent during my explanation.

"We can't get her yet, as much as I want to we can't. They'll expect it, the 3 of us can't take the whole place down either. We have to get situated with this first, when we're good and ready, then we'll move." I told them.

They nod and we began to make our way to find a place to crash. I was leading while Simon and Tori walked silently behind me.

"You better not die Chloe." I hear Tori whisper.

"Yeah, stay alive Chloe, don't die to _them_." Simon whispers.

I nod inwardly. 'Wait for us Chloe.'

* * *

**Ok that's the end of this chapter. I try not to make it OOC but tell me if I di anyways so I can change it in the future. :)**

**Thx for the reviews, favorites, followers, etc. :)**

**Till next chapter!**

**Later ;)**


End file.
